


Holding Close

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, One Ship Boot Camp, Word Count Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: The quiet times are the very best of times.





	Holding Close

**Title:** Holding Close  
 **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Word Count:** 200/200|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing Challenge, A90, write a character you feel you’ve written the most for; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #20, 200 words; One Ship Boot Camp, Ken x Daisuke, #45, hallowed  
 **Summary:** The quiet times are the very best of times.

* * *

_Ken’s too pretty when he’s asleep._

Truth to be told, Daisuke thought Ken was gorgeous whether he was asleep or awake. Ken couldn’t be anything less than perfect to his eyes, at least where looks were concerned. 

Of course if Ken developed more self-confidence and managed to no longer be afraid to do things that weren’t squeaky clean without waking up in a sweat, Daisuke would have been thrilled beyond words. But he figured he’d get to it sooner or later. You had to start small, he figured, and work from there. He counted himself lucky enough that Ken agreed to go out with him. 

He squirmed over so he could brush his lips against Ken’s forehead. He wanted to do so much more, but if Ken wasn’t awake to enjoy it and return his affections, then what would be the point? So he curled up next to his boyfriend, tucked one arm around him, and not surprised when Ken’s arm folded over him. 

“You’re warm,” his boyfriend murmured, voice thick with sleep. He’d likely not remember this when he woke up. He never did. 

That was all right with Daisuke. He would remember for Ken. 

Because he always did. 

**The End**

**Notes:** So, I was sorting through all my fic files and I came across this. I have no idea of why I haven't posted it. But here it is!


End file.
